Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for reproducing information recorded on an optical disk, and more particularly to an object lens-moving mechanism which is employed in the system and capable of driving an object lens such that a light beam from the object lens is incident on a recording surface of the optical disk at right angles thereto even when the recording surface tilts.